Harry Potter and The Torch of Gryffindor
by unknown sorcerer
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione in about to enter 7th year! Read and fly through a another Magical adventure!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Harry Potter and The Torch of Gryffindor...

Author's note: All THE NAMES,(CHARACTERS) AND ALSMOSGT ALL SCENERY, PLACES, AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS, TO THE GREAT J.K ROWLING!!  
  
Hogwarts, A New Beginning Part: 1  
  
  
AN: This is my first fic. Please review!!!  
  
  
"Hello, to you all," said professor Dumbledore. "It is an honor to have you here at this most precious celebration. We have indeed had precious few things to celebrate, since the return of Lord Voldemort's in fourth year. Though, I am still thankful that we were able to get the giants on our side before Voldemort got to the-." He suddenly stopped for Professor McGonagall had made a loud hacking cough. " Oh !! my apologies. This is a graduation. This is a time to celebrate!! I present to you the graduating Hogwarts class of the new era! As Dumbledore turned around, there was a flash or green light, and Dumbledore fell dead to the ground. Loud screams of panic were heard from the crowd. Behind the crowd, Harry saw, a figure, laughing a high-pitched laugh. It was one that he recognized. It was that of Lord Voldermort!! His scar exploded with pain! Suddenly he woke up, not at Hogwarts, but at the Burrow.  
  
Harry sighed with relief. It was all a dream, and his scar was still vaguely stinging with pain.  
  
AN: That was my first part of my fic. I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think. If you like it I will make more parts.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Harry Potter and The Torch of Gryffindor...

An: all characters, and almost all scenery, and everything else belongs to the great J. K Rowling!!  
  
  
Hogwarts, A New Beginning Part 2  
  
  
It was dark. He looked at his new watch, which Sirius had given him, after his name was cleared. It was 3 in the morning. Ron's room was pitch black. Harry looked around the room, confused. It was the summer before 7th year. He looked at the bed where Ron was, and realized that Ron was sitting up. Harry knew he must've woken Ron up.  
  
"Harry," he said. "Are you all right? You were screaming in your sleep again." Of course Ron by now was used to this since Harry did this so often.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Said Harry. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." Harry was debating with himself whether or not to tell Ron what he had been dreaming about. Harry had then made up his mind to tell Ron. Because the last time this happened by the time he finally decided to tell Dumbledore, he could barely remember what he had been dreaming about.  
  
"Ron," said Harry  
"Yeah?"  
" Well, don't you want to know what I was dreaming about?"  
"Well ok" said Ron. "I hope that it wasn't another dream about… well, you know…"  
" It was," said Harry. " It was the end of the 7th year at Hogwarts, and it was our graduation. Dumbledore was speaking about something that had to do with celebration, then he went off on a bit of a ramble, but Mcgonogall silenced him. The he introduced the graduating class of the new era. He turned around. Then there was blinding green light, and Dumbledore fell dead to the ground. Then Voldemort stared laughing, and the crowd was screaming in panic."  
  
As Harry had expected, Ron went crazy.   
  
Ron's jaw dropped wide open…. "What?!!!," shouted Ron, rather quietly since he assumed the rest of the family was sleeping.And Charlie and Bill had just arrived a day ago. "We have got to warn Dumbledore, the Ministry, all the Aurors now!! What if we are too late? What if the dream didn't mean that it was going to happen, but it meant that it happened already!!? Oh no!   
  
"Ron!!!! Shut Up!!!! Slow Down!!!" said Harry. By now Ron was standing up on his bed, with his wand in his hand, as if ready to blast the first thing to enter the door. " Put the wand down, and breath. Now sit down, and stay calm." While he was saying this, Harry couldn't help thinking that he(Harry) was the if any one who should be panicking.  
  
"I am going to get some water," said Harry as he walked to the door. Right when he was inches away from the door, there was a loud bang, and the door flew open, hitting Harry and knocking him back. He hit his head on the dresser, and was struggling to keep conscious. He looked up, and saw a flash of red light, and heard Ron gasp and fall to the floor…..  
  
  
Hahahahahah… a cliffhanger. Next, we'll find out who stunned Ron, if the Wesleys heard the bang and much more!! AND REMEMBER NO FLAMES!!! JUSTCONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I know the fic was a bit short, so please dont tell me that! Thanks  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
Thanks to all!!!  



	3. Harry Potter and The Torch of Gryffindor...

AN: All character, scenery, and everything else belongs to the great J.K Rowling!!!  
  
Hogwarts, a new beginning: Revealings!  
  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted. Ron didn't answer. The person who stunned Ron walked in the room, but Harry couldn't make out who the person was because of the darkness. Harry heard footsteps running. Suddenly he heard Ms. Weasley's voice…  
  
"Arthur!! What are you doing?!"   
"Arthur???" Harry thought to himself. Ohh I ge…. But his thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Weasley.  
  
" Oh good heavens! Arthur what happened. Oh Lord.. is that Ron?!" said Ms. Weasley her voice trembling slightly. "Ron!! RON!!" She shouted. He could tell from the panic in her voice that she thought that Ron had been killed.  
  
"It's ok, Molly," said Mr. Weasley, calmly. He was only stunned.  
" But who… did you see … Why… How did he get in?" said Ms. Weasley frantically, though trying to compose herself.  
"No one broke into the house, Molly!!" Now if you will kindly calm down I will tell you what happened," said Mr. Weasley with a note of impatience in his voice.  
"While I was sleeping," Mr. Weasley began "I was woken up by a scream in the boys room. I had thought that something was wrong and ran to the room quietly. The door closed, but I looked through the key hole and I saw someone standing over Ron. I naturally assumed it was an attacker trying to hurt Ron. But it was dark so I couldn't see that well. So without another though I used a very string Alahamora charm to blast the door forward, to hopefully distract whoever was in there, so I could stun them. I stunned the figure on Ron's bed. I then turned on the light and realized the person I thought was attacking Ron was Ron."  
  
Harry gave a long sigh of relief. That's when Ms. Weasley looked around the room and spotted him.  
  
"Oh Harry!!" she cried " are you alright? Are you hurt. You have a slight bump on the head."  
  
"Oh, I'm ok. I got hit by the door when Mr. Weasley blasted it open. I going to get a drink of water you see."  
  
"I, am -er very sorry, Harry. Please forgive me. Just looking out for your well being, I was. Since we are still on the subject I'd like to know just who screamed and why. Then more footsteps were heard, then Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, and Hermione, came into room, and screamed, but Ms. Weasley stopped them.  
" But before I explain, first things first," said Harry. He walked over to Ron got his(harry's) wand from the table, and muttered inervate! Ron awoke. He looked horrified. "Harry! What happened!" he cried.  
  
"Mr.Weasley, and I will explain what happened," Harry said, loudly so everyone could here, "too all of you," he added.  
  
Ms. Weasley suddenly said, "Before more explaining is done, lets all go down stairs. It is warmer down there, and I'll ,make some hot tea and crumpets, to warm us up."  
  
Everyone agreed, and followed Ms. Weasley into the kitchen. Everyone sat around the table. Everyone was pretty much silent except for Charlie and Bill talking quietly amoungst themsleves, while Ms. Weasley used her wand to summon pots. Within ten minutes Ms. Weasley had prepared tea. Harry, and Ron set the table using magic of course. Ms. Weasley put a very large tea pot at the center of the table.. She then place the crumpets on the table, and sat down. When everyone had tea in there cups and crumpets on there plates, talking started.   
  
Ron asked again. "So, can someone explain what happened up there. And to make everything crystal clear, Harry and I will star off with the scream.  
  
So Harry began about the dream he was having before he screamed. Harry had forgotten parts of it, but luckily since Harry had told Ron what he dreamed about, Ron could fill in the gaps. After the whole scream thing was worked out, Ron went on about why he was on his bed. Then Mr. Weasley explained why Ron was stunned. When everything was sorted out, and all the tea was drunk, Ms. Weasley suggested that they all went back to bed. Before they went to bed Hermione offered to make a dreamless sleep potion for everyone so that they could get enough sleep. Everyone gratefully excepted, except mr. And Ms. Weasley. Harry supposed that they did that so they could keep and ear out in case anyone tried to brake in. It took Hermione only 15 minutes to make the potion. Everyone had a cup and brought it up to bed, because it made the drinker very sleepy.  
  
So Everyone said goodnight. They went to bed. Before Harry and Ron went to bed they said one final goodnight drank to potion and went to sleep. About 1 hour later,screams filled the Burrow, coming from every room……  
  
  
An: Ohh i know... More Screams??!!! Well I hope you liked please please review1!!! 


	4. Harry Potter and The Torch of Gryffindor...

  
AN: All characters, and everything else in this fic, belongs to the great J.K Rowling!!  
  
Hogwarts, A New Beginning: Dormiens  
  
AN: Please review. NO FLAMES!!! I want only nice reviews, and review with constructive criticism. Thanks! READ AND REVIEW J Remember: NO FLAMES!!!!!  
  
Author and Ms. Weaslye jumped up and rushed, out of the room.   
Mr. Weasley said to Ms. Weasley, "You get the girls, and I'll get the boys. We'll meet back in the kitchen."  
  
"Right!" said Ms. Weasley.  
  
Each of them ran down the hall in different directions.  
Mr. Weasley arrived at the boy's room first. He heard them screaming. Learning from his previous mistakes, he ran into the room.   
"Enevatius Dormiens!" he shouted.   
Immediately Harry and Ron woke up. They both looked very startled.  
They suddenly both started talking at the same time.  
"Everyone quiet!" said Mr. Weasley,s sounding rather annoyed. "We will discuss all of this in the kitchen."  
They all walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. They all sat down.  
Within minutes Ms. Weasley came into the room with the girls.   
"Where are the other boys?" said Ms. Weasley.  
"Oh yeah!" said Mr. Weasley  
Right when Mr. Weasley got up, Charlie, Bill, and Percy apparated into the room looking puzzed.  
"What is going on her?" said Charlie.  
"Can't Anyone get a good night's sleep around here anymore?" Said Bill.  
"Like Mr. Chrouch always used to say' if you get a good night's sleep then yo-."  
"Shut UP Percy!" said Ron  
"I cant beleive he still goes on about that Crounch fellow. He's dead and its still like he is still alive.GEESE!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
"Good!" Mr. Weasley said loudly, with a hint of relief.  
Now explain someone.  
All of the boys spoke in unison. "We were having nightmares!"  
Then the girls said in unison, "Us too!"  
"Maybe there was something wrong with the sleeping potion!" said Hermione eagerly.  
She walked over to the counter, and looked into the cauldron. Everything looked normal. Then Hermione got and idea.  
"detocio!" Then the potion suddenly was two colors. Pink on one side and Purple on the other.  
The pink was as Hermione thought, the remains of dissolved Nightmare weeds.  
" Someone put nightmare drought in the dreamless sleep potion!!!" Said, Hermione eagerly.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
"But who would do that?" Said Ron, disbelievingly.  
  
" Actually I would!" said a voice from behind them.   
Everyone turned around.  
They then heard the voice mutter "Incendio!!" Then a fire suddenly was lit in the fireplace. The light of the fire allowed everyone to see such who had spoken.  
  
AN: I know I know.. It was sort of a cliff Hanger again. SORRY!!! Don't hate me for it. Well that's my new part. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be a good person and REVIEW!!!!! Remember: NO FLAMES!!!! JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!  



	5. Harry Potter and The Torch of Gryffindor...

Hogwarts, A New Beginning Part Four: The visitor  
  
AN: All of the characters and most scenery, and everything else belongs to the great J.K Rowling! Remember: READ AND REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!!!!!  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Bill spoke out, for the first time in a while and said..  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!"  
Before the person could answer Ron busted out,  
"I know who he is Bill," With a look of extreme loathing and disgust on his face.(AN:By now you should have guessed who it is.)  
  
"Really," said the person in a rather bored voice, "I thought that a wizard with a lot of money and a very pretty face would be welcomed more warmly by his inferiors."  
  
Charlie was rubbing his fists together.  
"One more word boy and I'll make sure you won't have much to look in the mirror to!" said Charlie with anger in every syllable.  
  
"Anyway," said Ron "Draco what are you doing here, and WHY did you put that nightmare draught in the potion?"  
  
"Wait just a second!" said Mr. And Mrs. Weasley in unison.  
"Since we are the adult, we decide what is going to happen around here!"  
"Now since there is a fire lit already, we will go to den, to sort all these events out."  
  
"That's great, that way I will have an excuse to ACCIDENTLY trip Malfoy and make him fall into the fire." Said Ron. But before Ron could conjure a devious smile he was interupted by..  
  
"AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS!," Mr. Weasley shouted.  
By now it was pretty much morning. It looked like it was going to be a nice summer day.  
  
"Now Draco, what are you doing here?" said Mrs. Weasley, rather hastily.  
  
"I came to warn Harry, and you guys" said Draco  
"Warn us of what dear?" said Mrs. Weasley said.  
But then Ron blurted out,  
  
"You hate us Malfoy, why would you warn us of something.. what's the real reason that you are here?: said Ron impaciently.  
  
"I already told you!" said Draco looking very annoyed."  
"Warn us of what, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley more harshly.  
  
"Something bad is being planned against you. I heard my dad saying it." Said Draco.  
  
" And why should we believe you Malfoy?" said Ron dis- believingly.  
  
"Weasley, if you know what's good for you, you will listen, shrimp." Draco said.(I know THAT RON IS REALLY TALL SO DON'T TELL ME!)  
  
At this Charlie, Percy, and Bill all got up. They formed a single file line, and each muttered hex.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my family!" said Charlie loudly.  
"Furnunculus!" Charlie roared. A blast of red light issued from Charlie's wand, and hit Draco right in the face.  
Then Percy Steped up. "Though Mr. Crouch once said... 'never hit another wizard when he's down I think I'm going to make an ex-..."  
"OH GET ON WITH IT !" shouted Ron.  
Percy snorted. "Alright, alright... "Desendio!" he said. That also hit draco in the face.  
Then finally Bill steeped forward..  
"How dare you!!" he bellowed and yelled "Terantulegra!"   
It was obvious that these hexes weren't meant to be mixed.  
  
After all was done, Mr. Weasley stepped forward.. and Said "stuperfy!" A red jet of light issued from Mr. Weasley's wand. He shouted " mobilicorpus!" Draco rose like a puppet in mid Air.  
He was moving steadily to the door. Then Hermione said wait there is a better way! Hermione muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco rose high into the air. Then she muttered "Transpotium Casium!"  
Draco suddenly dissapeared as if he apparated.  
"Where did he go?" asked Percy, looking shocked that Hermione knew a speel he didn't.  
"He went home." Hermione said. " The spell talaports the peron back to their home, no matter what wards are set up around it," she said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Well it looks like it is morning now," said Mrs. Weasley looking at the clock which read 8:00 am.  
Then she turned on Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Will you two go out and de-gnome the garden?"  
"But mo-..." Ron began.  
"That wasn't a question!" said Mrs. Weasley calmly. "Now go!"  
  
Ron and Harry hastily walked out of the room. The where halfway out the door when they heard Ms. Weasley say to the girls...  
  
"Go on outside girls, I magic a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses out to you when you get out there."  
  
It was a bright and sunny day outside. The gnomes were running running all around, mischievously.  
"Better get to work then," Harry said.  
Then they heard giggles from behind them. They turned around and saw Hermione and Ginny come out and sit in two lawn chairs. Then a pitcher of lemonade and two ice filled glasses appeared on the table before them.  
  
Ron snorted loudly.  
"I can't believe they get to relax and have lemonade, while we have to degnome the garden!" Ron muttered angrily.  
  
"Don't take too long boys" said Hermione tauntingly.  
  
"Yeah, you two are really boring to watch," said Ginny.  
  
"Then don't watch!" snapped Ron.  
  
*** Back in the house***  
  
"Gee, mom what an eventful night!" said Bill. "Charlie was so tired he went back to bed." "  
"I work such long hours at Gringotts I miss everything. Even Charlie probably know more than I do and he works in Romania!"   
" I am tired of missing everything! I think that it is time for a change." Said Bill triumphantly.  
  
"I agree!" said Mrs. Weasley. "And you can start by cutting that ridiculously long hair of yours," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mom! We have already went over this!" yelled Bill, whose hair was almost down to his feet. "Stop bugging me!"  
  
*** At the Malfoy Manor***  
  
Draco had indeed been transported back to the Malfoy Manor. It was lucky for him that he reappeared in his own room and his door was locked, for if his father, Lucius, had found out what happened he would have suffered the Cruciatus Curse 10 times worse than usual. He had been in the room for 2 1/2 hours now, and the effects of the spells where starting to wear off.  
  
He was dreaming...  
  
Crucio! Said a voice. Draco felt pain like never before. This couldn't be his fathers curse. It was nowhere nearly as painful. "How dare you try to warn Harry Potter what your father and I had planned for him and his Mudblood loving friends! The voice said.  
Draco begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he cried. The voice spoke again.  
"You ask forgiveness?!" "For what you have done!" the voice boomed. "You stupid prat! You could have ruined all with your big mouth. I think that Potter boy is affecting you're brain boy! Said the voice. It seems to me that you need another reminder that Lord Voldemort does not accept failure and disappointment. Crucio! Draco screamed like never before. Now I expect better from you! Do not fail me again! Draco wanted to say a smart remark, but instead he heard himself say "yes my lord, it wont happen again.  
  
He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. But it cleared up soon enough. He got off the bed and stood up. He walked around the room and stopped at his beautiful Cedar desk, which was bewitched to keep everything on I organized.  
  
Draco picked up a piece of parchment from one of the neat piles on the desk and began to write.  
  
***Back at The Burrow***  
  
"We're finally done degnoing the garden!" Said Harry  
  
"Took you forever though!" said Hermione.  
  
Before Ron could retort, Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, girls could you pot a few of my flowers for me?"  
  
"Ok mom," Ginny replied.  
  
Then Ron smiled widely.  
"Ha! Now they'll have to do the work."  
"Do hurry up girls!" said Ron tauntingly.  
  
Hermione responded, "Don't worry we will. I'll be right back," she said to Ginny who was standing by the pots. Hermione dashed into the house. Within 3 minutes she was back with a book in her arms entitled 'Magical Potting For The Smart Planter'.  
  
Ron laughed loudly. "You can't pot faster by using a book, Herm!"  
  
"Ok," said Hermione. Then she whispered something to Ginny. They then turned on the pots and whipped their wands out.  
  
"What are you two going to do? Blast the pots out of the ground?" asked Harry in amusement.  
  
"Exactly," said Ginny and Hermione together. They both raised their wands. Then they both muttered "Stimulatus!" The flowers popped out of the ground and into the pot.  
  
Ron and Harry stared open mouthed  
"I can't believe it!" shouted Harry.  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were filling pots very fast. Within ten minutes they were done.  
  
"There" said Hermione, "We are done."  
  
"And it didn't take us ages to do!" said Ginny loudly so both Ron and Harry could hear.  
  
Harry thought he had heard Ron mutter something under his breath that sounded a bit like girly show- off gits.  
  
But then Mrs. Weasley called them in.  
"Come on kinds. Its time for breakfast."  
  
They all followed Mrs. Weasley inside the house.  
They got in just when Charlie came down the stairs. Bill was already in the kitchen.  
"Did someone say that breakfast was ready?" He asked eagerly.  
"Yes come on Charlie," said Ron.  
They all sat around the table and began to eat, when Percy walked in.  
He sat down and began to eat then he asked, "Hey, where is dad?"  
  
Ms. Weasley smiled and said "Oh, he went to Hogwarts, to do some businnes for Proffesor Dumbledore."   
"What is he doing," asked Percy eagerly.  
  
"Cant tell ya," said Mrs. Weasley "Its a secret. THey all went back to eating.  
  
AN: Well that the fic! I really hope you liked it. Next we will find out who Draco is writing about, and just what Mr. Weasley is doingat Hogwarts! I tried to make it longer because of so many requests. READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!! I MEAN IT!!  
  



	6. Harry Potter and The Torch of Gryffindor...

Hogwarts A New Beginning: Memories and Melodies

AN: All characters in this fic, and almost all spells belong to J.K Rowling. Only the blot and a few spells belong to me. I am so sorry it took so long to post this fic. With science fair, big History project, and all kinds of things to do, Ijust have not had the time. L But this fic is a lot longer, to make up for it. Read and Review! AND NO FLAMES!!! Thanks a lot. Now "Imperio! Read my fic and review kindly!"

It turned out indeed to be a sunny day. After breakfast Ron, Harry, Charlie, Bill, and surprisingly, even Ginny and Hermione went to play Quidditch.

"Harry! That's the 6th time you've caught the snitch!" said Ron admirably.

"Ease up, and let some us get a chance to play more than ten minutes," said Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione, "Please do." 

"Alright, alright!" said Harry laughing, "I'll ease up"

"Good!" said Ginny

Harry turned around. Charlie looked stunned.

"What's wrong?" Harry said

Charlie smiled, "I can't believe you are actually better than me. At first I thought it was just a fluke. I knew you were a good seeker but jeese!"

"Well that was obvious since first year," said Ginny.

Everyone laughed. Then they began to play. After 30 mutes they stopped when Harry had caught the snitch.

"This is getting tiring," said Hermione

"I agree," said Ginny.

"Yeah, what do you say we head back to the house, eh? Asked Charlie.

Everyone agreed. They started heading back to the house. When they got there Mrs. Weasley was already waiting for them.

"It's 4:30. How about an early dinner, eh? You guys are surely hungry after all that Quidditch." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Just then Harry realized just how hungry he was.

"Yes, please" everyone replied.

"Great said Mrs. Weasley. " Lets eat out here, It's warm right now."

Then Charlie conjured a large table out of thin air. It landed softly on the ground. Then Bill conjured plates, forks, spoons, knives, and cups, which landed on the table gently as well.

"Now all we need is the food."

"Did someone say food?" said Percy from his bedroom window.

"Yeah, come on down, Perc." Said Charlie.

Then Hermione said, "I think I'll go take a quick wash-up before dinner."

"Me too," said Harry

"You two are going to wash up together?! Wa…!? Said Fred and George walking outside.

"Yeah, sure," said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh, honesty!" said Hermione.

Fifteen minutes later Harry came out, looking refreshed. Hermione came out five minutes later. They walked over to the table. Everyone was already sitting around it. Harry took a seat next to Ron. Hermione sat next to Ginny.

"Ok!, they're back, can we eat now! Whined Fred.

"Yes" said Ms. Weasley, who had came to the table while Harry and Hermione had left the house.

They all started to eat.

***Malfoy Mannor***

There he sat still at his desk. Ten crumbled pieces of paper lay on the floor around him.

"Ok, I'm going to do this right this time," Draco thought to himself."

He looked over his letter written to his father which read:

_Dear Mr. Lucius Malfoy:_

_ _

_You have been selected out of my vast amount of death eaters. Meet me in Australia at the new location. I know this might not sound like my way, and it normally isn't, but you must take the muggle flying apparatus. This is only to avoid suspicion. The ministry wizards have been closely watching the apparation of wizards and flying of brooms. You will_ _wait for me there. If I am not there then lets just say your luck has run out._

_-The Dark Lord_

_ _

He took out his wand and then went through the drawers and pulled out an old letter that he had stole it from his dad's office a while back. The Dark Lord himself had sent it to his father. Draco raised his wand. He pointed the wand at the old letter and muttered "_forgium scripta_!" There was a small flash of violet light. Ghost letters of the words floated off the paper. He then pointed his wand, the words still on it, at the letter he wrote, and muttered "_Scripta transfixum!_" Suddenly his writing changed to the handwriting of the letter the dark lord sent to his father. He had learned this spell in his 5th year at Hogwarts. He used it originally to forge Snape's signature to get into the restricted area in the library when Snape was away. He also used this opportunity to send fake letters to Ron, Hermione, and Harry playing practical jokes. He once sent Hermione a letter in Professor Mgonogall's handwriting saying she failed every test and was expelled from Hogwarts. When she had finally found out who had really sent it to her, Draco got slapped so hard it hurt him to think about it.

"I hope he buys this," Draco thought to himself.

He then pulled put a self- sticking envelope and stuffed the letter in the envelope. He then turned the envelope over on the front and pointed his wand at the front right hand corner of the envelope and muttered "_Morsmordre Insignificantem!" _A jet of black light shot from his wand. It hit the envelope. On the upper right hand corner there was a minute skull with a serpent coming out from its mouth. It was a small version of the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord put that on all of his envelopes, to let the death eaters know who it was from.

Draco never liked this spell. It reminded him of just how mean and un-caring his father was. In particular the day that his father taught him this very spell.

_"Come on boy!" said Lucius. "It is a simple spell. The large one is more complex, but this is a piece of cake." " I bet the filthy Mudblood could do it! You know the one that did you out for the 5th year in a row in all of your classes! How can you go on, knowing that a Mudlbood outdoes you in all your classes! Now the spell is Morsmordre Insignificantem! Now do it right this time._

_ _

_Draco picked up his wand. He pointed it at a blank piece of parchment._

_Then he said "Morsmordre Indignificanatatem! Nothing happened._

_ _

_At this Lucius was outraged. " Not only did you did nothing happen, but you totally said it wrong! I am tired of your silly mistakes. Are you some kind of idiot?!!" Lucius bellowed. "Crucio!" he yelled. Draco screamed louder than ever before._

_ _

When he looked back on that moment now, the few days after that were a bit of a blur, because of the pain and after affects of the curse. He suddenly jerked back into the present.

_ _

He picked up the envelope with the name Lucius Malfoy written on it, and walked over to the window. He then called his owl. She flew up to the window.

"Good, Melany," he began. "Now, take this letter to my father. It is not from me, but the Dark Lord."

The owl gave a shudder as if she too was afraid of the name. 

"He is in the study"

Draco took out his wand again. He pointed it at the owl and muttered "_Stelthio Meligmus!" _The owl became invisible. Then by the rush of wind, Draco could tell that Melany had gone to deliver the letter.

"I hope this works," thought Draco.

***At Hogwarts***_ _

Mr. Weasley walked swiftly through the corridors until he reached the Gargoyle statue. He was accompanied by Professor Sprout 

"tweet" said Sprout.

The gargoyle immediately jumped aside. They walked into the room. Professor Mgonogall , Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape were standing near a large circular table. He walked further into the room. There standing by a wall in the corner was Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mr.Weasley, jovially to Sirius.

"I asked him to come," said Dumbledore. "He would be prone to help us since he is our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, so he might be able to provide us with some useful information, you see," said Dumbledore.

"I believe we should get right down to business," said Mgonogall.

"As you probably know," Dumbledore began. "there have been various rumors that Voldemort is planning one trying supposedly another attack this upcoming year at Hogwarts."

Everyone in the room except Dumbledore and Sirius shuddered, but Dumbledore took no notice.

"I am not sure whether or not these rumors are true…" Dumbledore continued. "but taking into account the past incidents where Voldemort tried to attack the school, as well as Harry Potter. You do remember only last year when Voldemort tried getting him at the Dursleys."

"Yes, we do," said Sirius with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Have any of you heard any other out of the ordinary rumors lately?" asked Dumbledore.

It was Sirius who responded first.

" Yes I have," said Sirius. "I was walking in Diagon Alley, and stopped at a peculiar shop. It was a new store… I believe it was called " Mischievous Magical Maniacs". I thought it was odd that such a shop could be found in Diagon Alley. I stepped inside, and I heard two wizards, no doubt death eaters, were saying that someone was planning another attack on Harry Potter sometime in 7th year." Said Sirius.

"Anything else?" asked Dumbledore. 

Then Mr. Weasley said "er- yes." "That Malfoy boy came to my house. He said something about the Dark Lord and his father planning something horrible at Hogwarts this year."

" I see…" said Dumbledore. " It all fits together. One thing that was common in all of the rumors is that it is supposed to be happening at Hogwarts when Harry Potter is in 7th year, and therefore the year in which he will graduate."

"But Dumbledore, are you sure that all of these rumors are true?" asked Snape.

"One can never be absolutely sure about rumors, however if you are asking me if I think there is some truth in these rumors, then my answer is yes." Dumbledore replied.

"Ahh- Professor Snape, are you up to your usual part in these matters?" asked Dumbledore.

"You mean being a double agent?" Professor Sprout asked.

Everyone turned around. It was as if they had just realized that he was there.

"Yes, I am ready." Said Snape, interrupting the silence.

Dumbledore nodded, then turned to Sprout.

"Professor Sprout I didn't notice you over there in the corner. I meant to excuse you earlier. Well anyway, you are excused." Said Dumbledore.

Professor Sprout walked out of the room.

Then Dumbledore turned to face Mr. Weasley.

"Now, as you may have guessed, there is a very important reason that I have asked you here, Arthur," began Dumbledore. "Though you work at the Ministry, I am not sure you would know the information I am about to tell you. Cornelius Fudge is dead. He was found in his office, with a note saying that the same fate would befall all who go against the Dark Order. His death was hushed up so well by the higher braches of the Ministry that very few know this who even work within the Ministry."

Mr. Weasley looked shocked.

Dumbledore continued, "The Ministry felt that I should be in charge of finding a new Minister of Magic. I was hoping that you could take over as temporary Minister of Magic. If you are a good Minister while at post, you title, with your approval, of course, will be made permanent. Once at your post I was thinking that you could send a few Ministry Wizards to Hogwarts. I cannot persuade the Ministry to send guards here because of a rumor, with no actual proof, to say, that it is surely going to happen. You, however could not only do as a favor me, but out of concern for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others that attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Besides it is about time we had a Minister of Magic with an open mind and no blindness to the fact of reason, not to mention common sense and the ability to plan ahead, just in case. I also want to make it clear that you are under no obligation whatsoever to take this offer. Take your time talk it over with you wife, then decide. I also want to remind you that there are risks to this. What happened to Fudge could very well happen to you. Though I believe that in light of what happened to Fudge, there will be a great increase of protection, making the chances very low that the same thing would happen to you. But it still could. I also think it fit for you to recognize that taking up the post as Minister of Magic, also gives you all of the responsibilities of the job."

Mr. Weasley, who still looked as if he was in a state of shock, just nodded.

Then Mr. Wealey said, "I will talk to them,"

Then Mr. Weasley paused, then he said, "But there is one thing that has been on my mind. I' ve been wondering why… well don't you think it's odd that - well that Malfoy boy would try to warn us? I mean, from what Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny say about him, they seem to be total enemies. He supposedly hates the way we run our family, and who our friends are. And his father-- well I won't even get started on him!"

Dumbledore looked at him and then he said, "yes, very odd indeed."

***

"I can't believe it is already 7:45!" said Percy. "I have only got through half of my report on broom compasses!" Said Percy.

"Me either," said Mrs. Weasley. " The day has just flown by, hasn't it?"

"That was a great dinner, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Why thank you dear," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

Then she turned to the rest of the table.

"Has everyone had enough food?" asked Mrs. Weasley thoughtfully.

"Yes," said everyone in unison, "Thanks."

Everyone got up. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her and with one wave, the food remains, table, everything on it, and the chairs disappeared.

Then Mrs. Weasley turned to all of them.

"You all should go shower off, after playing quidditch for so long," said said. " That is except for Hermione and Harry," she added.

They all walked inside.

In no time it was time to go to sleep.

"Go to bed," called Mrs. Weasley at 11 o'clock. "Go on now."

Harry and Ron dashed to Ron's room. Hermione and Ginny to Ginny's room, and everyone else to theirs.

Harry and Ron were dressed and in their beds in no time. Right when Harry was about to say good night to Ron, and Ron was about to turn of the light, two heads popped in the crack in the door. Fred and George walked in.

"Hey guys, guess what!" said Fred and George in excited whispers. "While you guys were off playing Quidditch, we've been working on these.

Fred and George pulled out two clear square blocks.

"What are they?" asked Ron.

"They're alarms!" said George.

"Really?" asked Harry. " How do they work?"

"Well if someone comes near the room with cruel intentions…" George began.

"Then it will set off a dung bomb, that will wake you up," said Fred, finishing George's sentence.

"We think we are going to put it in the joke shop. It all goes well we will sell a billion of em! After they graduated, Mrs. Weasley finally gave up in her pursuit of stopping them from starting a joke shop. Fred and George then started one in Diagon Alley. It was a big success. Now a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop could be found all across the wizarding world.

"These alarms were made especially for you," Fred added.

"Er-er thanks" said Harry and Ron.

George placed one of the squares by Ron, and Fred place the other by Harry. Then they walked out of the room.

Then Harry and Ron went to sleep. Luckily the night passed without the alarms going off, so in the morning the room smelled as it always did.

The next few days passed without incident. Within no time it was time to pack for the trip back to Hogwarts. It was the night before they leave.

"Do you have everything packed?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Almost," said Ron and Harry.

"All done mum," said Ginny.

"Yes," added Hermione looking at Ron and Harry, "We've been done for ages."

"How far did you say you got again?" asked Ginny tauntingly to Harry and Ron.

Harry was pretty sure that he heard Ron mutter "…well bully for you, Mr. and Mrs. Git!. But then Ron replied louder so that Ginny and Hermione could hear- "almost done."

Then Bill and Charlie walked in.

" Hey guys, we were wondering…" Bill began. " if -er wanted to have a cup of tea before you guys go to sleep? You know like a goodbye party."

Everyone agreed. They all walked from Ron's room down to the kitchen. The table was completely empty.

"Oh- we put the tea in the living room, on the table near the fire. It is a bit nippy in here," said Charlie.

They all then walked into the living room. The table near the fire was full of tea cups, and there in the very center of the table was a huge tea pot and right beside it was a huge plate of crumpets. They all sat down.

Mrs. Weasley was following them. Before walking into the room, she glanced at the clock. Mr. Weasley's hand was on traveling. Then his hand moved to home.

"I'm coming dear," called Mrs. Weasley. "Kids, I will be with you in a moment. Your father is here. She turned around just as Mr. Weasley was coming through the door. He looked fine, though slightly pale.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley thoughtfully.

"Oh, I'm fine Molly," replied Mr. Weasley.

"What did Dumbledore want to…" began Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll tell you about it later," said Mr. Weasley sharply, seeing Fred and George edging ever closer.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. They then walked into the room where everyone was sitting. Everyone;s cup seemed to be empty.

"We didn't want to start without you" said Hermione.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down. Halfway through their tea, when Ron blurted out, " So, dad what did you go to Hogwarts for?!"

"Sorry Ron, I can't tell you. It is supposed to be a secret," replied Mr. Weasley.

" But dad, please, we promise we won't tell!" whined Fred and George.

"Yeah we promise!" said everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I can't and I wont," said Mr. Weasley in a tone much like Dumbledore's that suggested that the subject was closed.

After that Bill and Charlie then started a conversation on a new topic.

" So this is you last year at Hogwarts." Said Charlie.

Percy looked bored out of his mind.

"You know I really should be getting back to my report," said Percy.

"Percy!! Give it a rest! This is supposed to be a going into 7th year party, and as usual all you can do it talk about work. Now shut up and enjoy it!" said Ron.

Percy looked very taken aback.

"Well excuse me! Mr. Crouch said that the more you work to more you will get out of life. So I am trying to do that you very much!!" said Percy angrily.

"Oh will you shut up, about Crouch!" said Ron angrily. "That stupid windbag, let his son out of Azkaban, Voldemort's biggest supporter. He did this only for him to kidnap Harry, send him and Diggory to Voldemort, get Cedric killed, and almost kill Harry, and send everyone into a state of shock. And he did all this to what… get himself killed by his own son! He is dead! He is gone! He is not coming back! Look where all of his sayings and reputations and smarts, and idealistic way got him! In his own pathetic grave!" Ron bellowed angrily.

"Shut up ! just Shut UP!!! He was a good man, whether you believe it or not!" cried Percy.

Then he ran out of the room. He looked as if he could cry.

"Ron! How dare you do that!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. And to your own brother!" She began to stand up but Mr. Weasley pulled her back. "Give him some time to cool off first, Molly.

"He deserves it!" Ron whispered to Harry. "He talks of Mr. Crouch as if he were married to him or something!"

In his room, Percy was pacing angrily. 

"I have got to find a way to bring Mr. Crouch back! There is supposedly no spell to bring back the dead. If someone figured out a killing curse, they must've thought of a counter-curse to the spell.

***

Back in the living room, everyone was just finishing their tea.

"That tea was great!" said Harry feeling unusually warm. 

Everyone agreed.

Then they all got up. Before anyone left the room, Charlie waved his wand and the teacups, and plates disappeared.

Then Mrs. Weasley looked at the floor. 

"Oh.. I guessed some crumbs were made."

"Don't worry, I will clean it up, mum," said Bill

He raised his wand and said "_Supirsio!" _The floor was instantly crumb- free.

Then they all walked up stairs.

Everyone went to there proper rooms.

Harry and Ron got ready for bed. They finished packing their things, and put their trunks into the corner.

Then Harry said, "I think that I will go get some water."

Ron nearly jumped out of fright.

"That is exactly what you said last night before dad busted into the room and stunned me. How about I go down and get it!"

"Er- ok," said Harry.

Ron opened the door and walked out of the room.

He walked down the stairs, and past his parents' room. He went into the kitchen. He then poured a glass of water and began back up the stairs.

On his way up he passed Percy's room. He stopped and peered in the cracked door. Percy was at his desk, writing. He then cleared his throat.

Percy looked at him.

"Er- I am really sorry for what I said," Ron started. " It is just that we were celebrating us making it to 7th year. It is like every time we try to do something fun, you always talk about Mr. Crouch like he is much more important than your family and friends. You also make it sound like you care about working more than us. I was just hoping you could forgive me," said Ron.

Percy then looked at him and said, "Ok. I forgive you for what you said."

"Don't forgive me for that. I meant what I said," said Ron. " I am just sorry for how I said it,"said Ron.

"Oh, ok. I forgive you. Now if you excuse me I'd like to be alone." Said Percy. He then walked over and closed the door.

Ron then continued his walk up the stairs. He passed by his parents' room. He heard them talking.

"But Authur," said Mrs. Weasley, "What if the same thing happened to you?"

"But it would really help Dumbledore," said Mr. Weasley. " Don't you think it would be a better thing to do to agree to become Minister of Magic and help Dumbledore and ensure, the school's safety, and even more so Ron, Harry, and Hermione's than to pass up the offer and let You- Know- Who get to the school and destroy everyone but the Slytherins?"

"Yes, but I am just worried," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Cornelius Fudge is dead. Someone with a level head has to become Minister of Magic, or else some idiot will be forced. Dumbledore can't very well do it because he would be constantly away from the school, which would give anyone an easier time to attack people, more importantly Harry!"

"Ok, but how do you expect the papers won't find out that Connelius has died?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Dumbledore said that the Ministry will use a bit of polyjuice potion. The Ministry take some of every Minister's hair in case this happens. Someone will take the potion say that they are resigning and hand over the job to whoever is going to be the next Minister of Magic. In this case I believe it will be me," said Mr. Weasley.

At this Ron, nearly fell into the room, but caught himself on a near by wall. Then he heard footsteps. He tried to move but couldn't. Then right as someone began to open the door, Ron found use in his legs and dashed away up to his room, just in time to avoid his mother or father seeing him.

Well that is it! I hope you like it. It is sort of a cliffhanger, and sort of not. Well I just want to say thanks to all who have reviewed. Maybe in my next Chapter I might make a thank you list. Please Please PLEASE !!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! I LIVE OFF THEM!! AND WHEN YOU REVIEW NO FLAMES!!! The closest you can go is CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

I hope you liked it I worked forever on it! Hopefully the next chapter will be posted much sooner. That is since science fair is over. YAY!!! And to top it all off my birthday is only a few days away! *HINT HINT WINK WINK!!(friends).


	7. Harry Potter and The Torch of Gryffindor...

Harry Potter And the Torch or Gryffindor : Chapter : 7  
  
Challenges and Destinies  
  
Hey people. ITS 2003!!! I know I promised my chapter 2 years ago. But don't hate ya'll didn't review so I lost the will. Here a note . every once and a while check my reviews. I post comments for you reader for you to be informed about. Thanks. IF you have forgotten what's happened reread the last chapter or so.  
  
AN: All characters and everything belong to JK ROWLING except a few spells and such. Enjoy!  
  
What last happened? Ron found out on his way back to his room that his dad was pretty much considering taking the minister of Magic's place as a favor for Dumbledore. Re - read previous stories if this didn't jog your memory. Thanks for reading! NO FLAMES!  
  
Harry lay in the dark. It had been a few minutes since Ron walked out of the room. The faint smell of dust and stone came about the room as the house settled. Harry opened his eyes as if awoke by some unexpected noise. Although it had only been about 10 minutes since Ron left the room, all of the day's events were really exhausting and Harry was very tired. His eyelids felt like stones had been magically bound to them. Luckily Harry's eyes had by now fully adjusted to the dark. For if the had not been Harry would not have had time to move out of the way as something bustled toward him with incredible force. Harry mustered the remaining energy he had left and rolled over to the side about 2 feet as a blur of something blew right past him. It landed on the bed with a dim thump.  
  
Harry, so startled by what happened seemed stuck in a look of awe. Harry soon regained use of his extremities enough to look up. A huge sigh of relief came about him when he realized that it was only Ron.  
  
Ron appeared to not have taken full account of what had happened yet either. He was breathing heavily and frantically trying to catch his breath. Even from two feet away it seemed as though Harry could hear the rhythmic patter of Ron's heart. There was a long pause of more silence before a word was spoken.  
  
"Well?!!" Harry said confused and anxiously looking at Ron.  
  
"Well what?" Ron replied in just as anxious of a tone.  
  
"Well what just happened. You nearly ran me over! And you say 'well what!'" Harry stammered impatiently.  
  
It seemed as though the wheels has finally started to turn in Ron head after a brief shut down. Ron turned and sat on the bed. He began to talk as he got underneath the covers.  
  
"Ok what happened wa -" but Ron was cut off  
  
"Wait!" Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
Ron looked at Harry indignantly "Well, didn't you want to know what happened?"  
  
"Of course I do. But first things first. Where is my water?" Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
Even in the dark of night, Harry could tell that Ron was going rosy red at the mention of the question.  
  
"Er - ," Ron Reached down. He picked something up and handed it to Harry. Harry picked up his wand from the side of his cot at whispered "Lumos!" A small jet of light issued from the end of Hary's wand. Harry's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight. The cup had less than 1/6 cup of water in it.  
  
Harry glared "I don't mean to sound picky but. I asked for water and I get this?!! For real?!! Are you serious? I know water conservation is important but honestly I--"  
  
"OK!!! OK!! I'm sorry about the water, but forget about it! There are much more important thing to worry about right now. For instance, the reason I ran in here and spilled the water in the first place. Which by the way you would know had you not cut me off Mr. Picky!!" which was Ron's feeble attempt as a defense.  
  
"Yeah , yeah , yeah just get on with it!" whispered Harry.  
  
Ok. With that Ron started from the beginning. Ron soon saw , as did Harry about Hermione and Ron while telling them about the sorcerer's stone story in first year that Harry made a good audience. He gasped and looked shocked at the perfect moments. Ron told Harry all about how his mother didn't seem to want his dad to take the job for fear of his life but How Arthur wanted to protect them. He told Harry about the death of Cornelius Fudge. He even told Harry about how strange Percy had been when he talked to him. He also told him about how his parents almost caught him listening out side the door.  
  
"And once I found the slightest feeling in my legs I forced them to move and had them on autopilot all the way back up to my room. That's why I couldn't stop running and I didn't see you when I came in here." Ron concluded.  
  
"Well in any case It's a good think that at least one of us saw the other one before something serious happened!" Harry managed to say before launching into questioning. Harry was trying his best to stay calm in all the excitement. It was hard though.  
  
"So how do you feel about your dad being Minister of Magic, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well. to be honest I'm not really sure. I see both sides. On one side yes my dad's life is in danger. I wouldn't want him to be killed or anything like that. On the other hand it is helping out Dumbledore and he most likely would get paid the wages of the Minister of Magic, which would be a definite upgrade. Now that I think about it, I think my dad ought to take the job. What do you think Harrry?"  
  
"Well to be honest," Harry began " No offense but had this not been your dad and anyone else I would say straight ahead and do it. First of all if Voldemort is trying to take over again does it not make sense to do anything in our power to stop that from happening? Everyone know far to well what it was like under Vodlemort. Well at least the adults do anyway. From the stories it couldn't have been fun. However as to the matter of your dad doing the job.. I think he would make a superb minister of magic. And we know that he is on our side. I don't know if we could still get that with any other person. That kind of solid sense of self and selflessness, which would allow him to accept it in first place not for himself but for our safety is great. You dad is just the person Dumbledore needs. I would of course wish nothing that would harm your dad onto him though. SO I guess I would say that he probably should take the job."  
  
Ron looked stupefied. "Since when did you get so complicated and deep?!!"  
  
"You know I guess hanging out with Hermione so much actually rubbed of on me" Harry responded grinning cheekily. Ron let out a huge yawn. "You know Harry I am really tired all of a sudden." He said in a rather muffled voice because he was still in the process of yawning when he said it.  
  
Harry himself was starting to realize how tired he was. In all the excitement he had sort of woken up but as things began to wind down he began to sense the familiar feeling that boulder were being placed on his eyelids.  
  
"Me too. Let's talk more about this in the morning on the train," said Harry to Ron who now also was starting to yawn.  
  
With that Ron laid his head down and Harry finally gave in to the boulders of sleepiness that were weighing down his eyelids.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked out the doorway to his room. There was nothing to be seen. The hallway path was pitch dark. There was not sound except for the distant crunching of the gnomes outside finding there way back to the garden. Satisfied that nothing was outside the doorway, Mr. Weasley stepped back inside the room.  
  
"Well what was it? Was anything there?" said Mrs. Weasley to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Nothing. It must have just been the wind," answered Mr. Weasley still slightly unsure himself. "Well anyway back to what I was saying. I think that this is no longer about me. This is about the safety and well being of the entire wizarding world. So I feel almost an obligation to do this."  
  
"But Dumbledore said- Mrs. Weasley began  
  
"I know what Dumbledore said!" said Mr. Weasley sternly. "However, we can't be selfish with this! There really aren't too many choices we have left an- "  
  
"Selfish! Selfish!! Well maybe it is selfish that I want my husband to be alive and with me always. If that is selfish then yes I am being selfish. But I just cant imagine what I would do if something happened to you and--"  
  
But the rest of Mrs. Weasley's sentence was too muffled to hear under her sobs as she ran to embrace her husband. Mrs. Weasley broke down. It all was very overwhelming to Mr. Weasley for in all the years they had been married he had never seen his wife loose control like and open her self up as so vulnerable as she was now.  
  
"There, there Molly its ok its ok. Please hear me out."  
  
Mrs. Weasley who had her face buried in Mr. Weasleys chest looked up. She looked up resembling oddly a child looking into his or her parents eyes after getting a scolding for doing something wrong.  
  
"I know how you feel for if something happened to you I don't know what I would do either, but you have to look at it from my perspective to see why I feel this is necessary. For one by doing this I at least am aiding in the fight against You know who coming back into power. That at least if nothing happens to me during that time ensures that I will be safe. But if I don't do this and You know who come back into power take a guess of who he will go after. First Harry then Harry , the all the non magical blood students and witches etc. Of course he going to go after Harry's friends. That means Ron. Plus everyone know how embracing we are of muggle- borns and you know who WILL come after us. This way at least we have a better chance of that not happening. Do you understand now?" asked Arthur affectionately as if talking to a fairly unstable child.  
  
"Arthur I understood the whole time your reasons its just that I guess I am selfish. You know how much I love you I just cant stand the thought of loosing you. But I support you in your decision no matter which way you choose. You are a great man dear. And I love you for it" Mrs. Weasley said much calmer now.  
  
Percy was searching frantically through his bookshelf. The room was dimly light by two candles on either side of his room. One was by desk and the other over his bed. The light was enough the read with but not enough to really be noticed by anyone outside. Percy took books out of the bookcase hastily and threw them onto his bed with such force that dust rose in the air from the old sheets that covered his bed. On the desk papers were shoveled everywhere as if a storm had gone through the room. On the right side of the room was a chest. The room that once was so tidy you could eat off of any given place in it had been transformed into a jungle of books papers clothes and dust.  
  
Percy hastily shoved more books onto his bed. His eyes were read from the tears he had shed earlier. He looked as if he had been in Azkaban. His hair was disheveled.  
  
"I know that this goes against all your rules of cleanliness Mr. Crouch," Percy thought to him self, "however this is for your own good, trust me. There must be a way. I need you here to guide me. No one could ever quite understand me like you could. We may not have been really close. You still had no idea just how much I looked up to you. That may have been a fault of mine to idolize so much someone who never really noticed me but never the less what's done is done and cant be undone. Or maybe in this case it can. I will get you back to me. You will be my mentor and possibly my servant soon. There must be a way to get you back and believe me if there is a way I will find it. I will go to any lengths to find it. Nothing will stop me. It's just a matter of time. I will bring you back to me."  
  
With that a disturbingly sadistic grin grossed his lips. He looked down at the mess on his bed and all around the room. He took almost no notice. He pulled out is wand and pointed it at the books on the bed and muttered "Parscarsio! The books flew straight into the trunk on the right side of the room. With the books from the bed gone, Percy clasped upon his bed and muttered one final word pointing his wand in the air "Finite Icantatem Lumos!" The candles in the room went out and Percy fell asleep almost instantly as the darkness surrounded him.  
  
The next day came almost too quickly. Harry was having a surprisingly dreamless sleep. It was the first time a while that he hadn't been having nightmares most of the night. Resting his body felt unbelievable. Right as he was turning over to get more comfortable he heard Mrs. Weasley's magically magnified voice calling.  
  
"EVERYBODY UP! HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY, GET UP NOW!"  
  
Harry was just waking up. He put on his glasses. Ron was sitting up in his bed. "Hey. Harry I don't know why mom won't let us sleep in an apparate to the station later.  
  
Ron and Harry both got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. By the time they got to the kitchen Hermione and Ginny were already at the table.  
  
"Good, you're up!" Hermione said as soon as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"yep" Harry replied.  
  
They ate breakfast in silent for the most part. All of them weren't completely awake. The burst of energy they felt when they woke up was apparently only temporary. When they wer done with breakfast they all watched lazily as Mrs. Weasley magically cleaned the table back to the state it was before they had started eating.  
  
"Get your things downstairs so we can load it into the car." Mrs. Weasley told them all after she had washed dishes. "Make sure you do it one at a time so the trunks don't crash and get stuck going down the stairs."  
  
"But muuumm!! Why can we just apparate to the station like Percy and the rest are going to do later?!"  
  
"I have already told you, it for your own good and I still don't feel comfortable with you apparating yet!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley realizing that the last of her children and Harry and Hermione whom she loved like her own children were growing up and as a result tried to hold on them more so than she did all her other children.  
  
With that they all stood up. Harry and Ron stood up at the same time. By now Harry was about only and inch or two shorter than Ron. Ron was about 6" 3' and Harry about 6"1.5'. Harry's hair still as always grew every direction. They all exited t he kitchen and went to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"So who's gonna go first?" Hermione aksed.  
  
"Ladies first," replied Ron with a big forced smile on his face.  
  
"Very well then. Ginny why don't you go first?"  
  
"K Sure," was Ginny's reply  
  
Ginny took out her wand and said "Accio!" There was a few second of silence. Then into sight was Ginny's trunk floating down the stairs. Right before it reach her she pointed her wand at it and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" The trunk stopped right in front of her in midair. She then moved her wand over towards a spot over by the door. The trunk followed the same patter her wan made over to the spot by the wall where her wand was pointed. She steadily moved her wand downward until the trunk was about half and inch from the ground and said "Finite incantatem!" The trunk landed on the floor with a mild thud. She then stepped aside as Hermione, Harry, then Ron all got their trunks down the stairs and sitting right next to Ginny's. There was a semi- transparent cloud of dust were the trunks had landed.  
  
They all went back into the kitchen to sit down. Mrs. Weasley was polishing up some things.  
  
"Hey mum. we got are trunks down like you asked" Said Ron to his mother.  
  
"Good thanks kids." Replied Mrs. Weasley to them all.  
  
"We aren't kid's anymore mum. I'm in 6th year and Ron, Harry and Hermione are graduating this year. We are pretty much adults now." Ginny retorted.  
  
"Yes of course, practically adults now" was Mrs. Weasley's rather shaky reply.  
  
Harry was sure he sensed a hint of sadness in her voice. Everyone knew that Mrs. Weasley hadn't really accepted the fact that all her kids were growing up. One thing they hadn't really talked about the whole summer was that they were going to graduate. This was partly because they all sensed how Mrs. Weasley felt about them growing up. Also they all had an unspoken degree of fear of the whole thing themselves.  
  
There was silence after Mrs. Weasleys comment, which thankfully was broken by the appearance of Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Good Morning everyone," greeted Mr. Weasley joyfully.  
  
Both Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron and Harry both found it odd that with such an offer being presented to him and all the pressure that came with it how one earth he could look so blithe. They both were wondering whether or not he was going to take the position as Minister of Magic or not. Ron after a while as did Harry figured out that he was probably just acting as if there was nothing to worry about to keep them from being suspicious.  
  
"Good Morning dear!" replied Mrs. Weasley with a smile. "Everyone is ready to go!"  
  
"Ok then," was his reply " I'll just load the car and we will be off!"  
  
Mr. Weasley walked into the other room where all the trunks were lined up against the were lined up against the wall. He then pulled out his wand and said 'Traportasius Weasley!" They trunks disappeared and were transported into the trunk of the Weasley's Car. Recently a new spell had been fomed to do such things. Each wizard who wished to use the spell simply registered for one and then created a spell. Each wizard had a separate spell. The ministry however wanted to keep a record of all who used the spell to make sure they knew who was in possession of cars etc.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Well everything is loaded. Everyone go on out and get into the car. Percy and the rest of the kids will meet us at the station. Everyone did as they were told. They opened the door. The car had been magically expanded so that all of the children in the back seat could fit very comfortably. Mrs. Wealey got into the front seat. Five minutes later Mr. Weasley joined them in the car and they were off. Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other on the left and Hermione and Ginny on the right. They all looked out the window. Many trees passed as they head close to the train station. The scenery really wasn't anything spectacular. Within 30 minutes they all arrived in the train station. They made it to the barrier of 9 and ¾ very quickly.  
  
"Ok go through the barrier. But remember not to draw too much attention to yourselves!" she advised all of them.  
  
"Mum we've done this loads of times! We know what to do!" Ron retorted indignantly.  
  
With that two by two they went through the barrier. First Hermione and Ginny then Harry and Ron. After them went Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. On the other side of the barrier as they expected was the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Now there is a sight for sore eyes!" exclaimed Harry who was overcome with glee.  
  
Everyone kissed Mr. And Mrs. Weasley goodbye and got onto the train. They found and empty compartment 3 compartments from the end. They had got to the platform fairly early for the first time in long time. They looked out the compartment window onto the platform, which was rapidly getting crowded. They saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley waving at them. They all waved back. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley gave them a big smile and a final wave and then they disappeared as they apparated back to the burrow.  
  
Harry thought of the second time the Weasley's had apparated back to the burrow when he had asked Ron what was going to happen to the car. Ron told him the car was magically enchanted so that after a while when no one was looking it would apparate back to the burrow as well.  
  
This made him smile. Harry loved to think on the old times they had had back in their younger days.  
  
"Welp" said Ginny, "Guess it's off to another exciting year at Hogwarts!"  
  
They all laughed. And while they were laughing the train began to leave to station. Outside their compartment door they could hear all the hustle and bustle of students trying to find a compartment to sit in before the train gathered speed.  
  
They all sat in silence for the first few minutes, each wondering what this year at Hogwarts had in store for them.  
  
An: Well there you have it! I hoped you liked it. No cliffhangers or anything. Well I am telling you now. there won't be another chapter for a little while because I have finals in a few days. If there are any new chapters they are going to be pretty short. So there you have it. This is my first Story in a while. Please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Ill try to have my next chapter up soon. ( 


End file.
